Fast Life & Furious Pack: Brina's Life & Pack
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: After a year of being kicked out of the McCall Pack and left Beacon Hills, Brina Stilinski (Female Stiles) gets a job to investigate hijacking and thus finding a new pack with the Toretto pack. Two years after everything happened in LA, The Toretto Pack finds their missing pack member but she isn't human anymore instead she is a Dark Kitsune. (female Stiles as female Brian).


_"What did you want to talk to me about, Deaton?" Stiles asked the vet/druid. It has been a week since she split from the Nogitsune and since they defeated him. But not before the Oni he controlled over had killed Aidan and put Allison in a coma._

_"I need to tell you to be careful around the pack and other supernatural creatures." Deaton told Stiles in a serious tone._

_Stiles took notice of the serious tone in his voice and asked. "Okay but why?"_

_"Because when you and the Nogitsune was split, he left his mark on you. So, if you are bitten by any kind of supernatural creature, you can turn into a kitsune."_

_She was shocked and upset about the news. She thanked him for telling her and warning her about being careful before she left to go back home to think about what she has just learned._

Brina shoot up in her bed as she woke up from her nightmare/memory. She slowly calms down before laying back down on her bed.

After learning about that, Scott had started ignoring her along with the pack beside her mate, Derek but that was due to him not being in Beacon Hills at the time. She knew somewhat that Scott blames her for Allison being in a coma, she also blamed herself for a while until her father, Derek, Peter and Allison's father, Chris told her it wasn't her fault, that it was the Nogitsune's fault.

She had taken a test that let her graduate high school early and after that she decided to leave Beacon Hills, away from Scott and the Pack, away from the memories. Peter, who she sees as a second father gave her a black 1969 dodge charger as graduation/leaving present and she loves it.

That was a year ago, she is now 18 years old and is the famous bounty hunter known as 'Little Red'.

She was about to go back to sleep when there was a knocking on her apartment door. She sighed as she opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She slips on her robe, closing the front and walked out of her bedroom, making her way towards the door.

Whoever was behind the door was still knocking. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Stop knocking would you." She said in annoyance. Once in front of the apartment door, she opened it to reveal Sergeant Tanner and Agent Bilkins. "What are you doing here? And at 5:00 P.M... seriously?"

"May we come in, Brina?" Tanner asked. Tanner is her father's best-friend and her godfather. "We need to discuss something with you."

Brina thought about for a minute before sighing and moving aside to let them in. "What is it that you need to discuss with me." She closed the door behind her and lead the two men into her living room. She sat on a sofa chair while the two men sat down on a couch.

"We have a job for you, Little Red." Agent Bilkins told her. "There has been hijacking trucks and we think it's Toretto and his crew that is doing it."

"So, you want me to go undercover to find out if it's really Toretto and his crew that is doing the hijackings?" She asked them. She knew who Dom Toretto and his crew are. She mean how could she not when she has been living in LA for a year now. Not to mention she's friends with Mia Toretto, they go to the same college.

Bilkins nodded. "That's right."

"Will you do it?" Tanner asked his goddaughter. He knew that she may not take the job, choose her new best-friend and her family or she could take the job but still choose her best-friend and her family. He knew that his goddaughter would never betray a friend, since she was betrayed by her former best-friend and brother figure.

"I'll do it." She agreed but continued to speak before Bilkins could say anything. "But if I find out that he and his crew isn't doing it, then I will end the job and you will stop going after them. Am I understood?"

Bilkins nodded, he knew not to argue with the bounty hunter. "Of course, Little Red."

They then told her that she would be working for Harry at The Racer's Edge. After that, they both left and she went back to her bedroom to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious or Teen Wolf.**

**After Stiles had ****graduated and left Beacon Hills, she started going by her first name again, which is Brina.  
**

**Please review because they're amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
